Kid's random experince
by RussiaCiel816
Summary: what happens when Kid meets a girl so asymmetrical that she is symmetrical? suck at sumaries :X but i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked into the death room. "Hello?" Kiki asked. Kiki is a few years older than me. So is Inara. Inara has long black hair with neon purple highlights in it. Her bangs are parted so that they cover her left eye. She is 5'1". She's wearing red skinny pants, a black tank top with safety pins on it, and neon purple cons. Kiki's hair is blood red with green streaks. She's wearing a white tank top with a black skirt and combat boots. Me well my name is Miku. My hair is blond with red tips. I'm wearing a black dress with a skull on the chest area, a blood red choker, two identical wristbands, and purple knee length converse.

"Oh hello!" lord death said now facing us. "Who is a weapon and who is a meister?" he asked. " I am a weapon and so is Kiki . Inara is a meister." I said quietly. "Oh! Okay then!" he said. He turned behind him to the giant mirror behind him. " Stein have Maka, Soul, Kid, Black Star, and Tsubaki come to the death room please."

A few minutes later the people he called walked into the room. "Father what do you want?" a guy wearing a perfectly symmetrical suit with a grim reaper clip in place of a tie. He has black hair with three white lines on one side of his head. " Well. Everyone this is Kiki, Inara, and Miku. Please help them with anything they need, and show them around the school." He looked at the guy in the suit. "Kiddo you will be partnered with Miku for the time being. Inara with Sebastian. Kiki will be partnered with Ryan. You are all dismissed." He said turning away from us.

After the tour and everything I wandered to the roof. I sighed as I walked to the railing of the roof. I stood there watching the brightly gleaming stars. "Sorry I didn't know anyone was up here."

"My name is Death The Kid." He said holding his hand out to me. "Miku." I said lightly grabbing his hand. He surprised me by kissing my hand instead of shaking it.

He walked up next to me and leaned against the railing and leaned over it a little. "It's perfectly symmetric." He said sighing. I tilted my head to the side. "Your symmetric." I said. Kid looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "What about these horrid white lines in my hair?" "It makes you unique. Being different is a good thing. Yes symmetry is good, but sometimes things have to be asymmetrical to make sense. Those lines are cute by the way." I said smiling. He smirked. " It's getting late. Time to go home."

"Wait. What?" "You are living with me, Liz and Patty." He said and started to walk away. I ran to catch up with him.

When we got to his house I saw Kiki, Inara, and two girls talking. Kiki spotted us and waved. I shyly waved back. "Kiki, Inara you guys will have rooms next to Liz and Patty. Miku your room is next to mine. Would you show them their rooms please?" Kid said. Liz nodded. Her and Patty started to walk up the stairs and soon Kiki and Inara followed. As I tried to follow Kid grabbed my arm. "Nope. You come with me."

He opened the door to reveal a symmetrical room all nice and tidy. "You can mess it up if you want to, but that's your choice."

Kid's P.O.V

'What is she doing?' I thought. "Perfectly symmetrical." She said. I looked at her with a sudden curiosity. She looked at me with a happy gleam in her mismatched colored eyes. Huh. I never noticed how beautiful she is. Her short blond hair with red tips and one sapphire eye and one deep purple.

Her hair is unsymmetrical. I'll have to fix that. " Hey Miku?" "Hm?" " Can I make your hair symmetrical?" "Go for it." I smiled. "Be right back." I said and walked out of the room.

Miku P.O.V

I watched Kid leave the room. Sighing I pulled out my mp3 and listened to Bad Apple. A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped. "It's just me." Kid said.

He grabbed a towel and chair and told me to sit. So I did. He wrapped the towel around my neck and started to cut my hair.

An hour later I had bangs cut just above my eyes. My hair was perfectly even. Every last hair. I stared at myself in the mirror astonished. " Do you like it?" " I love it!" I turned around and hugged Kid. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Kiki, Inara, and I came to the DWMA. Kiki and Patty have become very good friends. "Hey Miku can we talk for a minute?" "Yeah sure." I followed Liz and Patty into the kitchen.

"We think Kid likes you." I blushed and looked at my shoes. We talked a lot about the subject of me and Kid. "Are you listening?" I held up my hand to silence them I walked cautiously to the window about half way there it shattered. Glass shards flying everywhere. "You again. Medusa." Liz said.

Medusa just sat there watching me and waiting. I heard kid running toward us and automatically Kiki and Inara appeared next to me.

Kiki and I transformed into two katanas.

Kid P.O.V

I watched in amazement as Inara held two symmetrical swords. The only difference is the colors. "Liz. Patty." They nodded and transformed into two identical pistols. Inara jumped at Medusa. "Soul resonance!" I heard them shout. The room darkened. "Twin swords :moonlight slash." I heard her whisper. Two blood red crescent shaped slashes rushed toward Medusa, slicing her in half. The fight was over.

Miku and Kiki went back to human forms. "Kid!" Miku shouted. Then I felt a sudden pain in my chest.

Miku P.O.V

I felt blind rage as Kid got stabbed through his chest from behind. "No!" I shouted. Before Kid could fall to the ground I ran and caught him. Soon Liz and Patty were standing behind me. Medusa disappeared in a puff of smoke. I could feel tears stinging my eyes, but forced them away.

Liz and Patty helped me carry Kid to the table. "Get some bandages and cleaner for his wound." I ordered. Liz and Patty went in search of it. "Inara , Kiki." They nodded and left the room. Then they brought the objects back that I wanted.

" This may hurt Kid." I said knowing he couldn't hear me. I carefully took his jacket and shirt off. I winced as I saw the gash Medusa had left. Taking a rag I put cleaner on it and dabbed at the edges of the wound. Kid screamed. "Inara." I called. She walked in and took the bandages, and started to wrap the wound. I went to try to calm Kid down.

I walked over to the other side of the table to stay out of Inara's way. "Calm down Kid. I'm here. I don't know if you can hear me but don't die on me you just can't." I said finally letting the tears flow down my face.

Then Maka, Soul, and lord death walked in. "Oh this is no good. No good." Lord death said walking up to me.

Kid P.O.V

I heard my father faintly talking. I felt soft warm hands on my face, and stroking my hair. I screamed from the pain of my wound. 'This is agony then. I hate it' I thought. Feeling faint I fought the darkness threating to take me to death. "You can't die Kid. It's not your time. Wake up please?" I heard Miku whisper silently.

Miku P.O.V

Kid slowly opened his eyes. Blue and purple met honey gold. I smiled slightly and kissed Kid's forehead.

"Would someone help me carry him to his room?" I asked. Soul walked over and helped me gently take Kid to his room.

While putting him down I told him "Even though you might try do not move." Just as I was about to walk back downstairs he grabbed my wrist. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll bring Maka and lord death up later." Soul said and walked out. I sat on the bed next to Kid being careful to not move it. "What's wrong?" "Don't leave me here." He whispered. I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later Kid could walk around, but he still has to be very careful when he does. "Oh you're here." Lord death said as I walked into the death room.

" Miku I'm worried about Kid. I need you to stay with him as much as possible." I nodded. "Good. Dismissed." He said and I walked out of the room. When I got into the hall. I saw Kid waiting. "I told you to stay home until you are fully healed." I said frowning. "Not a chance." He said. " What am I going to do with you?" I said sighing.

Kid smiled mischievously. " I could think of something." He said with a red face. He quickly looked out the window of the hall. By now we're almost to the front entrance to the school. " What would that be hm?" I asked walking closer to Kid. He blushed even more than before. When he looked over our faces were mere inches apart. "W-w-what?" he stuttered.

I grinned. He gave me a puzzled look before he smiled. Kid laughed. Which made me blush this time. My imagination started to wander. While I was distracted Kid kissed me. I swear I melted. Someone cleared their throat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well kiddo it looks like you have a girlfriend." Lord death as he walked toward us. "I approve!" he gave us a peace sign. We looked at each other. Then we cracked up laughing. Soon we were rolling on the floor crying from laughter. Spirit walked over toward us. Spirit is lord deaths death scythe.

Maka and Soul came over as well. "What's up with them?" Everyone else shrugged.

When we finally stopped laughing we stood up. I'm still partially shocked from Kid kissing me but it was awesome! I something warm grab my hand. Smiling I realize Kid is holding my hand.

I blushed and looked at Kid. He's smiling and blushing also. Aww so cute! "Miku would you like to date me?" I nodded and his smile got wider. "How about some basketball?" Soul asked. "Sure why not."

After walking to Kids house we got ready to play. I put on black shorts, a blood red tank top, a cross necklace that went to my waist, and my purple knee-high cons. I walked down the stairs to see Kid, Liz, and Patty already waiting for me. A little bit later we were at the basketball court.

" Have you ever played before?" Soul asked me. "Somewhat. I vaguely remember playing when I was little." "Let's see how good you are." Soul said tossing me the ball.

I grinned. I ran up to the goal post, jumped and dunked the ball. Everyone looked at me shocked. "She's on my team!" Soul and Black Star shouted at the same time. They yelled at each other until Maka chopped them on the back of the head with a book. " I'll be on the same team as Kid." I said smiling as I grabbed his arm. Kid blushed.

"Miku and Kid!" Patty was shouting over and over again. "Kid guess what." "Wha-" he didn't get to finish because I cut him off with a kiss.

I could hear them either gasp or go 'aw'. I pulled away. "Now who's ready to play some ball?" I asked. We got the teams picked and tried to think of a challenge for the losing team. "Black Star will have to kiss Tsubaki if your team loses." " Yeah well Kid will have to be stuck in an asymmetrical closet with Miku." They shook hands.

An hour later I was in a closet with Kid. He's already freaking out.


End file.
